wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The story of Sunpool
I did this story for everyone to read, hope you enjoy it as much as I do :) Bob387 People who helped me with this So far we got is Mediocre Waffle who generously gave me permission to use his character Illuminati and he is the person who helps me fix errors in this :) so lets give Mediocre some thanks and Outclaw for providing me Froston and Silver188 for giving me permission to use Brokenheart. Chapter One Sunpool was out and about. He met Sunny. "Hi," said Sunny. "Hello young SandWing," said Sunpool. "My name is Sunpool, what's yours?" "My name is Sunny, you have a wonderful name, Sunpool." "Thank you, Sunny." Chapter Two: The Adventure "I'm bored," they both said. "Sunny, we should go on an adventure!" "Ya! We should!" They went outside of their treehouse and bump into Tsunami, who accidentally knocked over Sunny "Oh, hi Tsunami! I'm going on an adventure with Sunpool." "Who's Sunpool?" "I'm Sunpool. Nice to meet you, Tsunami." Tsunami looked worried. "Anything wrong, Tsunami?" said Sunny. "He's a NightWing, Sunny. Why did you meet him and why did you bring him to the rainforest?" "He's nice and thoughtful, he also likes RainWings, but he doesn't study them like Mastermind." "Oh, OK, Sunny. Nice to meet you, Sunpool." "Sunny, we're all packed and ready to go to the NightWing kingdom where I have not been to." "Sunpool, that's your home, how can you not have been there?" Tsunami said. "It's a long story, but that's for another time. Ready to go, Sunny?" "Ready whenever you are, Sunpool." They both fly off for the NightWing portal, leaving a gawking Tsunami behind. Chapter Three: The Portal and NightWing Kingdom "Sunny, it's around here somewhere. If only we had a RainWing with us to find it." "True, Sunpool. We do need a RainWing." She looked up and a sleeping RainWing fell down on top of her. "Ow, that hurt!" The rainwing wakes up. "Oh, sorry about that, I was taking a nap on a branch and a breeze must of pushed me off." "Are you Zap?" Sunny and Sunpool asked. Sunpool continued, "If you are, then do you know where the portal to the NightWing kingdom?" "Yes I am and the portal is right here." "Thank you, Zap." Chapter Three and a Half: The Nightwing Kingdom "Here we are, Sunny." "Yes, at last." Two NightWings come around a corner. "Did you see what happened last night, Lightcatcher?" "No, what happened?" They both stopped talking and Lightcatcher said, "Who are you two, and what is a SandWing doing here?" "I am Sunpool, and she is Sunny." "Is it really you?" said Lightcatcher. "Yeah, why?" Both NightWings bow. "We've heard a lot about you, let us introduce ourselves. I am Lightcatcher. "And I'm Shadowlurker. And this is the NightWing kingdom. We're guessing you haven't been here before?" "I have not been here before, so thank you for greeting me and my friendly SandWing friend." "Our pleasure, Sunpool. Now, come, we want to you to meet someone special," the two NightWings said. "Who?" Sunpool and Sunny ask. "You'll see," the two NightWings said, smiling. Chapter Four: The Mystery Dragon "Here we are," Lightcatcher said. "Yup," said Shadowlurker. "Who is this dragon you speak of?" asked Sunpool. "Well, first, you have to promise us to be nice or you're gonna be banished from the kingdom, OK?" "We promise," both Sunpool and Sunny said. "Good, because our queen will like to meet you, Sunpool." Lightcatcher said. "Just me? Or can Sunny come, too?" Sunpool asked. "Errrr, let me ask the queen, first," said Shadowlurker. Shadowlurker walked into the throne room, leaving Lightcatcher, Sunpool, and Sunny. "OK, you can come on in, she'll see you now. Oh and Lightcatcher, let's head on to the courtyard to check on the new hatchlings. She told me to bring you," Shadowlurker yelled from the throne room. "Why me? They always bite me. Oh well, see you guys soon," Lightcatcher told Sunpool and Sunny. "See you guys! Let's go, Sunny," Sunpool said. Chapter Four and a Half: The Queen Sunpool and Sunny walked into the throne room and are greeted by a sweet voice. "So you're the NightWing who hasn't been to my kingdom?" asked the Queen. Sunpool is so dazzled by the enormity of the room that he's speechless. "Like my throne room? I had it specially made for my preferences," said the Queen. "I really like it, your majesty," stammered Sunpool. "Thank you, young NightWing. And name is still a mystery to me, I was bonked in the head twice that I forgot my own name, but I didn't forget about my kingdom," the Queen said, smiling. "Ouch! Sunny, what was that for?!" yelled Sunpool. "Sorry, Sunpool, but the Queen scares me," yelped Sunny. "Sunny?I've heard of you, the SandWing without no stinger. My armoury should have a stinger for you. Guards!" The Queen yelled. "Yes, your highness?" a guard asked. "Take this young SandWing to my amoury to see if there's a stinger for her," the Queen commanded. "Yes, your majesty. Come with me," the guard said. "Sunny, go. Don't worry, the Queen is nice enough to let you get a stinger," Sunpool said to Sunny. "OK," Sunny said, filled with glee. "So, my Queen, what's going on in the kingdom?" Sunpool asked. "Riots, that's what's happening. My people are so mad with me that they're starting riots," the Queen said. "I don't have a gadget to stop riots, but I do have one to keep it under control, the blow dart machine gun, sent to my cave," said Sunpool as he held up his gadget. "What does it do and how did you get it? Did Morrowseer send another one of my guards on a wild goose chase again?" the Queen whined. "No, but I had a bit of knowledge about NightWing gadgets and how to build a gadget like this. It mysteriously appeared in front of my cave, along with a time travel machine. Which, by the way, has a 99.99% death ratio." Sunpool explains. "Then I'll have my mechanic make a safer time travel machine," the Queen said. There was a loud bang outside of the castle, and lots of roaring. "Oh no, not another one. Let's see if that blow dart machine gun of yours works on riots," the Queen said. Chapter Five: The Riot "WE WANT A KING, WE WANT A KING!" The riot chanted. "Oh no, it's him again," the Queen sighed. "Who?" Sunpool asked. "It's Illuminati, (credit to Medicore Waffle to leading me this character editor waffle is surprised how dumb he is here) and he's old and wise, wise enough to rule the whole of Pyrrhia itself," the Queen said to Sunpool. "I don't think i have a gadget to work on him, and I can't..." Sunpool suddenly stopped saying his sentence because of a dart sticking from his shoulder. "Ow," and Sunpool collapses. "Sunpool?" The Queen asks and barely dodges another dart and drags Sunpools limp body back into the palace. Illuminati flies up to the balcony and walks into the palace and asks, "My Queen, what are you doing with him?" "Illuminati, get out of my palace. NOW!" The Queen roared. "I'll get out as soon as you give me the palace and let me rule the NightWing kingdom." said Illuminati. "Never!" the Queen roared louder. "I guess I'll have to do it by force," he says, pulling out another dart from his pack. Illuminati blows the dart using a blow dart gun at the Queen, but Sunpool gets up and catches the dart and roars, "NEVER THREATEN THE QUEEN AGAIN!" "I thought... what? I thought I watched you collapse on the balcony," Illuminati said, worried. Sunpool grinned, "The dart wasn't even poisoned. It was a regular, harmless dart." "Oh no," Illuminati whined. "Oh yeah, and you better get out of this palace or I'm chasing you out with actual poisoned darts. Got it?" Sunpool growled. "Ye... ye...yes," Illuminati stammers. "Good, now go!" Sunpool roared, Illuminati flies frantically out of the palace. Meanwhile, in the armoury... "Hmmm," Sunny thought. "How about this one?" The guard suggested. "Looks pretty, but not dangerous enough," Sunny said. "Ah, that's where the dangerous part kicks in," the guard says while flicking the stinger. A sharp blade protrudes from the end of it. "And when you want to poison someone, flick it again to squirt poison onto the blade." "I'll take it!" Sunny said excitedly. Chapter Six: The Attack Meanwhile, in the throne room... "Thanks, Sunpool," the Queen said to Sunpool. "No problem, but I need to chase down Illuminati and put him in prison," Sunpool said. "Um. There's one problem Sunpool, Illuminati is a felon of the NightWing kingdom, he's tricky and can spot any traps to capture him," the Queen said. "Hmmm," Sunpool thought. "I'll chase Illuminati." "OK, but watch out for Froston. He's a master at torture," the Queen warned. "OK," Sunpool replied and flew off. Sunpool didn't get far when he heard a scream. So he turned back to the castle and raced towards the scream. "Sunpool, don't!" The Queen screamed at Sunpool. Sunpool barely misses a poisoned dagger. "Woah, now that was close." "You shouldn't have meddled in the Queens death young NightWing," the guard said. "Oh no, here we go again," Sunpool whined. Sunny walked into the room and saw the Queen on the floor. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sunny roared, lashing out at the guard. Sunny scratched the guard with her new stinger and then stabbed him. Sunpool gasped. "Sunny, enough. I think it's one of Illuminati's lackeys." "You're right, I work for Illuminati." the guard wheezed. "Duskbreaker, I should have known," the Queen said. "But how?" "I'll tell you, Illuminati stationed me outside of the castle to let these two in, and I followed them in. You asked me to bring her to the armoury. But I came back really fast and found he's gone so I took my chance," Duskbreaker said. "My Queen, are you alright?" Sunpool asked. "Yes, thank you for coming back when you did, what made you come back?" The Queen asked. "I heard a roar so I decided to come back and investigate," Sunpool said. "Oh, OK. Go back to your chase of Illuminati, Sunpool," the Queen said. "OK," Sunpool replied. Chapter 7: The Chase "Stupid machine, work!" Sunpool yelled at the device he was holding. "There," he said gleefully. "OK, where is he?" he wondered. "Ah ha!" he cried. He flew to the spot where Illuminati should had been, but found a cave and landed on a trip wire. A dart whizzed through the air straight at Sunpool and hit him in the neck. Sunpool fell to the ground. "That was easy enough. Hey Froston, I got him for ya!" Illuminati yelled into the cave. "Good, bring him in. Zorak, stop messing with the instruments of torture," Froston said. A little while later... Sunpool began to wake up and found he was strapped in a chair. "Wha-?" he said groggily. "Oh good, he's awake. Shall we begin?" Froston asked. "Froston, the young IceWing I've heard about. And who is he?" Sunpool nodded toward Zorak. "Oh, him. He's my lover, of course. His name is Zorak," Froston said with a smile. "Wait," Sunpool said as he sniffed the air. "What? You're making me impatient, NightWing," Froston said with attitude. Sunpool smiled and ripped out of his bindings like they were nothing. "Oh, you know. The usual. Oh, and you may want to go with stronger rope next time," Sunpool warned. "How did you get out of the bindings? I tied them really tight like I usually do," Froston said. "You forgot to do one thing. Disarm your subjects," Sunpool said as he took out the gattling dart gun and sprayed knock out darts at all three of them. They all dropped to the ground. Sunpool picked up Illuminati and flew off with him back to the palace Chapter 8: Brokenheart Sunpool got back to the palace and put Illuminati in the dungeons. He went for a walk. He spotted a NightWing. Sunpool walked by and noticed that the NightWing was reading. "What are you reading? Looks like the Scorching or the history of how the other tribes were formed." "It's the Scorching. But it flickers from how the tribes were formed and the Scorching," She said. "I see, want to take a walk with me?" Sunpool asked. "Sure," She said. "Your name is Brokenheart, your personality is calm but fierce," Sunpool said to Brokenheart. Brokenheart giggled. "You don't live around here, do you?" "Nope, I was raised outside of the kingdom," Sunpool replied. Sunpool yawned and said "I'm tired, I'm gonna head on back to the castle, want to come with me?" "As long as I get to read then it's fine," she said after she yawned as well. They walked back to the castle where they are met by Shadowlurker. "Sunpool, what are you doing with her?" Shadowlurker asks. "I met her in the garden. We're going to sleep," Sunpool announced. "Hmmmm," Darklurker pondered. "Ok, go on ahead and both of you sleep." "Ok," Sunpool replied. Brokenheart and Sunpool went to his room and laid there, looking at each other until they eventually drifted off to sleep. Brokenheart awoke to find a note. It read, "I have gone down to eat with the Queen, I'll see you at the entrance to the castle afterwards. - Sunpool". Sunpool finished with breakfast and finds Brokenheart at the entrance to the castle. "Lets go," Sunpool said to Brokenheart. "Go where?" she replied. "To the Sandwing Kingdom," Sunpool said. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)